degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 20- There Goes My Life
Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is at her locker. Seth walks over to her) Seth: '''Merry Christmas! '''Kayla: Oh, Merry Christmas Babe! Seth: You ok? Kayla: I'm fine. Just a little headache, but I'll get over it. Seth: Well, I hope my christmas gift makes your headache go awa, even though Christmas isn't until five more days. Kayla: I hope you like mine too! (They take out their presents from their bags, and exchange gifts) Kayla: '''You first! '''Seth: No, you first! (Kayla opens her gift. She takes out a necklace) Kayla: It's a nice necklace! Let me put it on now. I like the K on it! Seth: You deserve it! (She puts on her necklace) Kayla: 'Now open yours! ''(Seth opens his gift) '''Seth: '''You made me a playlist? Thanks! '''Kayla: '''Of all the songs that remind me of you! We can listen to them together all winter break! '''Seth: '''I don't know if I told you, but I'm going to be away all winter break. I'm going skiing in Maine. Won't be back until January. '''Kayla: Well have a nice trip! Seth: It's going to suck without you though. But I should get going. My parents are probably waiting for me outside the building! Kayla: I'm gonna miss you! (They start kissing eachother. Seth grabs his things, and gives Kayla a hug. He walks away) Ramona: Will I have to be third wheel all winter break? Kayla: 'No, he's skiing in Maine! '''Ramona: '''Oh, well you have me! '''Kayla: '''Come on, let's get out of here! ''(Kayla and Ramona walk out of the school building) Theme Song Subplot: May (May and Molly are in there room. May is looking at a picture of her parents. She starts crying on her bed) '''Molly: '''I'm sorry about your parents May. I know it's really hard on you! '''May: It's been more then three months since they died. Since we got into an argument. And the accident. It's all my fault their dead. I should have died, not them! Molly: It's not your fault May. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't try to take it all out on yourself, cause it was all an accident. May: It is my fault! And theres nothing I can do to take it back! Molly: I have to go to Frankie's soon to work on the play. You wanna come. It's gonna be better then staying here all day. May: '''I don't want to go. That whole prank was the reason why my parents were mad at me. And I didn't even want to go to his last party. Randi dragged me there cause she's so obsessed with him! '''Molly: There is going to be no party. Were just going to talk about how we are going to do the auditions. And Frankie has a really nice house! May: It's just going to bring back a lot more painful memories. Molly: And your not going to feel any better sitting here by yourself. Do you want me to call Don and tell him to come over? May: I change my mind. I'll come with you. I shoudn't put Don through my pain while your away. And maybe it will help me get over it. Molly: Then what are we waiting for, let's go! (May grabs her bag. The two girls walk downstairs. Molly's dad notices them) Mr. Anderson: Where are you two going? Molly: I'm going to Frankies. We have to discuss what we are going to do for play auditions. He's the director. May: I'm just going so she's not alone! Mr. Anderson: Just don't get into any trouble! (The two girls rush out of the house.) Third Plot: Frankie (Frankie walks downstairs. His parents are in thee living room with suitcases) Mrs. Martin: '''I can't believe were leaving you here alone all Christmas long! Are you sure you really want to stay? '''Frankie: '''I'll be fine Mom! I can take care of the house! '''Mr. Martin: No parties though! Frankie: What makes you think I'm going to throw a party? Mrs. Martin: Because whenever were gone, you do! Frankie: Not really! Mr. Martin: The cops came to our house Frankie! You excpect us to be ok with you being here! Frankie: You two can trust me! I am not going to do such a thing! And the only reason why I want to stay is so I can spend time with Randi Mrs. Martin: Randi seems like such a nice girl, and she really makes you happy doesn't she? Frankie: She does. You guys should get going! You don't want to miss your flight! Mr. Martin: Your right, we should go! Bye Frankie! Frankie: Bye dad! (Mr. and Mrs. Martin walk out of the house, get in the car, and drive to the airport. May and Molly pull into his driveway and knock on the door. Frankie opens it to them) Frankie: '''Yay! Your here! '''Molly: '''I brought May if that's alright! '''Frankie: Good! Hey, can you two help me set up for a party? Molly: Party? You only told me we were meeting to go over play auditons! Frankie: '''I know, but we can do that while were setting up. It's hard to do it alone! '''May: I guess we can help! Frankie: 'Ok May, work on the DJ booth, Molly, if you can try to get the pool set up! I'll work on the inside. ''(May sets her bag down. The two girls walk outside into his backyard. Frankie starts cleaning up his house) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is laying on her bed. Ramona walks into her room) '''Ramona: You don't seem so good. Are you alright? Kayla: It's just a headache. I'll get over it! Ramona: Well, I hope everything gets better! Kayla: Wait, Ramona what day is it? Ramona: December twentieth, why? (Kayla gets out of bed) Kayla: My time of the month is the nineteenth! Ramona: I learned a lot about you! Kayla: Ray, I missed my period! What if I'm pregnant! Ramona: What makes you think your pregnant! Kayla: I had sex with Seth at Frankie's party two months ago! (Kayla makes a run to the bathroom. She starts throwing up) Ramona: You two actually did it!? Kayla: Tell me all the symptoms! Ramona: Well, theres headaches, missed periods, vomitting, nausea, tender breast... Kayla: I wasn't feeling too good in the morning, and my breasts feel a little tender. I think I'm pregnant! What am I suppose to do! Ramona: Did you use a condom? Kayla: Yeah! Ramona: Then maybe you aren't pregnant. Kayla: But Seth said he felt something while we were doing it. What if he felt the condom ripping? Ramona: You know what would make things better? A pregnancy test. It would work since you had sex two months ago. And I heard Frankie's having a party. It's all over Facebook! We can get a test, and take it there. If its negative, we can go enjoy the party. If not, then we worry. Kayla: '''Can we go get it now? I don't want to wait! I need to know if I really am pregnant! '''Ramona: You have a lisence? Kayla: I'm learning how to drive, I can use it as a practice test! Ramona: Your lucky I got mine! (Ramona and Kayla walk out of Kayla's room) Subplot: May (May and Molly walk back into Frankie's house) May: I thought you said there wasn't going to be a party? Molly: I didn't know he was going to throw a party! (Frankie notices them inside) Frankie: Thanks for all the help you two! Were just missing one thing... alcohol! May: Where do you keep it? Frankie: '''In the fridge thats in the garage. '''Molly: May, can you go grab them? Me and Frankie really need to talk about the play. May: '''Yeah sure! '''Frankie: Bring a lot of them out. There should be like 40 bottles of wine and beer in there. Bring like half of them out. I need to make sure all the bottles are gone before my parents get back! (May picks up her bag, and walks out into the garage. She opens the fridge and looks at all the wine and beer. She puts five bottles of wine into her bag. She walks back into their house with half of the beer and all the wine that remains) May: '''Here are 20bottles of beer and wine. Enjoy the party! '''Molly: May, your leaving? May: I don't think I should be at the party. I'm gonna walk home, it's not going to be that far from here! Frankie: Your gonna miss out on a lot! May: 'I know I will! ''(May walks out of Frankie's house. She grabs a bottle out of her bag. She opens it and starts drinking it as she walks home. She is crying as she is walking) Third Plot: Frankie (Frankie and Molly are sitting on his couch talking) '''Molly: I like that idea! We'll film them! Better then I thought! Frankie: Glad you like it! (Someone knocks on the door) Frankie: Probably Randi! (He opens the door. Randi walks in) Randi: '''I am soo excited for the break! We are going to spend everyday together! '''Frankie: And what better way then to start it off with a party! (Randi notices Molly on his couch) Randi: '''What's she doing here? '''Frankie: We were working on the play. I'm the director, and she's the writer! Molly: You can even ask May! She was here too! We helped set the whole party up! (She pulls Frankie away) Randi: You know I don't like them! Frankie: I know, but nothing happened! I love you, and only you! Randi: '''Just don't bring her here anymore! '''Frankie: Got it! Now, let's party! Randi: '''What about your parents? '''Frankie: '''They don't even know I'm having it! And it's best that they don't! '''Randi: Shouldn't you be worried? Frankie: 'I should, but I'm not ''(The doorebell rings. He opens the door to a huge crowd of people. They all walk in and the party starts) Main Plot: Kayla (The two girls arrive at the party. Kayla takes the pregnancy test and walks into the bathroom. Ramona waits outside the door) '''Ramona: Are you almost done? Kayla: Almost! Ramona: Let me know when you are! (Kayla opens the door, and pulls Ramona into the bathroom) Kayla: '''Now that I'm done the nasty part, we wait. '''Ramona: What are you going to do if you are? Kayla: For now, I'm gonna think I'm not. I wanna think positive! Ramona: '''You mean negative? '''Kayla: Same thing right! Hey, I think it's done! Ramona: What does it say? (They both look at the test. two lines are shown on the test) Kayla: '''What does two lines mean!?!? '''Ramona: I'm checking now! Kayla: Can you check faster! Ramona: 'I'm hurrying! ''(Ramona looks at the box) '''Ramona: It means your pregnant! Kayla: '''No! There's no way! We used a condom when we did it! I can't be pregnant! '''Ramona: Come on, were leaving the party. You can't be here! (The two girls get out of the bathroom, and leave the party) Subplot: May (May walks into Molly's house drunk. No one is home) May: Where is everyone? (She walks up to Molly's room, and sits on the floor next to her bed. She looks at the photograph of her parents that she was looking at earlier) May: It's all my fault that there gone! I killed them, and theres nothing I can do about it but sit here! (She looks at her bag, which is on the ground. She reaches over to her bag, and grabs another bottle of wine. She opens it and starts drinking. She starts crying as well) May: Why does this have to happen to me? Out of all people why me? Why couldn't I have died. Why them instead of me! My life sucks! (She continues drinking the bottle. Molly calls her, but she ignores her) May: 'Molly doesn't even deserve to have me as a friend. I'm such a terrible person! (''She finishes the bottle, and puts it back into her bag. She gets up off of the floor, and tries to stand) 'May: '''I don't deserve to be here! ''(She passes out, and lands on her bed) Third Plot: Frankie (Frankie and everyone else at his party is enjoying a good time. Mr. and Mrs. Martin walk inside and notice the party thats going on. They go to the backyard and unplug the DJ station) '''Mr. Martin: Party is over! Everyone get out! (Everyone leaves Frankie's house) Randi: '''So much for a good winter break with you! '''Frankie: I thought my parents left! (Randi leaves Frankie's house. Frankie walks over to his parents) Frankie: I thought you two left for Jersey? Mrs. Martin: Due to the snowstorm, it got cancelled to tomorrow! Mr. Martin: So we came back and come to this! Frankie: '''I'm sorry Dad! I didn't think it would go out of control! '''Mrs. Martin: Your cleaning the whole house! And it better be spotless by tomorrow morning! Mr. Martin: 'And pack your suitcase! Your going with us to Jersey! '''Frankie: '''This isn't fair! '''Mr. Martin: '''Then don't throw a party behind our backs! ''(Mr. and Mrs. Martin go upstairs. Frankie starts cleaning up the house) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is in her room crying. Ramona sits on her bed comforting her) '''Kayla: I'm pregnant! Seth's gonna leave me when he finds out! Ramona: Then you should tell him! Kayla: I can't. He's in Maine right now skiing, and I don't want to ruin the holidays for him! Ramona: So when are you going to tell him? Kayla: When he gets back. But he's going to leave me! Ramona: But you have your mom? Kayla: She's going to hate me! Who would want to be a grandmother at thirty fricken two!? Ramona: No she won't! Kayla: Everyone's going to think I'm a slut! Ramona: Kay, you might be pregnant, and your more worried that people are going to call you a slut? Not all pregnancy tests work. Kayla: But I have all the symptoms, and the test said it was positive! Ramona: After break, me and you are going to go to a doctor, to find out for sure if your pregnant. Kayla: What if I am? Ramona: 'Then you need to start telling people about it! ''(Kayla starts whipping the tears off of her face) '''Kayla: Do you think I'm pregnant? Ramona: I'm hoping your not! Kayla: I'm sorry, but can you go to your room? I just want to be left alone! (Ramona gets off of Kayla's bed and walks out of her room. Kayla starts crying on her bed again) Category:Blog posts